The Unknown Something
by BethyaT
Summary: AU cophine mainly as written from Cosima's and later Delphine's point of view but the whole of clone club feature really. Cosima discovers something of Delphine's past that has a unexpected effect on the future
1. Chapter 1

**This is my AU written mainly from Cosima's point of view. There will be a few chapters so enjoy**

I found myself yet again walking an unnecessarily long route back from the canteen to the lab, the excitement and sheer joy of being cured meant that walking was no longer a painful task and I could enjoy walking with a new found freedom that not having to wear cannula created. I was only a few corridors from the lab when an unfamiliar cry filled the air. I turned a corner and found a little girl wailing in the middle of the white tiles. She wore light grey joggers and a long pink tshirt, her sleeves where wet from her tears, her face red and blotchy from crying. A pink scrunchie was falling out of her blonde hair and whisps where splade all over from her hysteria.

"Hello" I said softly, bending down the her level "what's your name?"

"Marie" she whimpered "Où est maman? where's my mammy?" she squeaked almost panting from crying.

"I'm Cosima, I'm not sure but you can come with me and see," I reached out my hand and she took it I pulled us both up and began to walk towards the lab, I was hoping that Delphine would be in there and might have a better idea of what I was supposed to do with a child crying for her clearly absent mother.

"How old are you?" I asked Marie trying to keep her calm she was still sniffling.

"Trois" she whispered.

Then we reached the door to the lab and I swiped my card, Marie watched intently as it beeped as the door opened allowing my entry.

"Come on" I said leading her by the hand I still held. She was amazed by the lab I could tell by the way she gazed around head turning this way and that eyes darting everywhere. I lead her to the sofa in the chill zone as I wonder why I could never find Delphine when I needed her.

"Maman" Marie shouted pointing behind me, I spun round but there was no one in the lab except me and her. "You know maman" she insisted still pointing. I followed the line of her finger and discovered she was pointing to a picture of Delphine and me which was sat on the desk across from her.

"I'm not sure what you mean" I say confused.

"C'est maman" Marie insists.

"Okay" I say still confused I assume she's mistaken and was pointing to the picture because she recognised me from it "come with me we'll see if we can find delphine yeah?"

She raises her arms asking to be picked up and I comply pulling her up so she is balancing on my hip. This was definitely not the way I saw myself leaving work this afternoon.

I took Marie back to the small flat me and Delphine where sharing hoping she'd be there to advise me about the crying child I had basicly just kidnapped. She wasn't.

I walked through the door Marie still perched on my hip noting the state of our apartment it was definitely not a child friendly environment.

"Come on" I say to Marie throwing some papers from the arm chair on to the floor before sitting Marie in to the chair. I shifted some more things trying to clean up slightly but keeping a careful eye on Marie. She looks around the flat in a similar way she did to the lab as if she had not seen other rooms for some time, Marie is again fascinated by another picture of me and Delphine.

"Où est elle?" She asked quietly. My French was limited at best but I understood that she was asking for delphine.

Spotting my phone plugged into the wall I walk over to it feeling Marie's eyes following me over to it.

"I'll call her okay?" I say still wondering about why Marie is quite so obsessed with Delphine.

"Allo" Delphine answered.

"Hiya babe I need you to come home like ermm right now," I glance at Marie who is still looking around the room fascinated. "I can't really explain just get here and quickly"

I hang up sharply hoping that the unusual abruptness in my ending the conversation would make her come quicker as we could stay on the phone for hours normally.

"We just gotta wait now kiddo" I say walking back towards Marie who seems to be counting the stripes on a cushion. We didn't have to wait for long as not 10 minutes later I heard Delphine frantically fumbling with keys in the lock, I feel bad knowing I have probably panicked her, she has been very jumpy when I shout her or ask her to help even since we found the cure which can be irritating but I guess means at least I can get her here in a hurry.

"Cosima, are you okay?" I hear her call before she gets through the door. She turns fully into the room still in a state of panic when she is suddenly snapped out of it as Marie shouts

"Maman"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two, hope you enjoy it xx**

I could only watch in wonder as Marie sprang up from her chair and ran to Delphine arms wide. "Maman" she shouted again. Delphine picked Marie up into a tight hug Marie had her legs wrapped around Delphine's waist and her face buried in her hair, Delphine kissed the top of Marie's head and whispered to her in French I couldn't make out with tears running down her cheeks. Delphine then walked to the sofa and sat next to me, Marie's head now sat on Delphine's chest and she sucked her thumb Delphine stroked her hair lightly, looking at the 3 year old calm in her lap but still flicking my glances clearly looking for my reaction.

"Cosima this is Marie, she's my daughter"

I don't say anything at first just stare open mouthed at the reunion I have just seen and sentence Delphine has just uttered. My gaze goes from Delphine, who looks wary, almost fearful of my response but more whole than I have ever seen her, to Marie whose face is half buried in Delphine's chest.

"I ... I ..." I try to speak to say something to sum up the utter shock I am feeling but no words materialise.

"I'm sorry" Delphine whispers her eyes are now tearful again. She clearly thinks I'm about to yell for her to get out yet again.

"Nonono it's just .. Well .. Ermm" words are still escaping me as I try to think of which of my one hundred questions to ask first "explain" I manage to utter although as soon as I said it I realise it actually sounded much more threatening than I meant it.

"Which bit do you want me to explain?" She asks I can hear a hint of caution in her voice still and she gives Marie a nervous glance on her chest.

I suddenly find the words I have been looking for and all the questions come flooding out "Explain why there's a 3 year old calling you mummy! Explain why you never thought to mention your child to your girlfriend! Explain where your husband, other kids and dog are hiding! Explain why I found her crying in a corridor at dyad! Explain everything"

" I ..." It seems now she is lost for words I realise the way my questions spilled out sounded quite aggressive. "You found her where?!" She exclaimed

"That comes at the end of the story" I said softer trying to sound more relaxed as throughout my questioning I noticed Marie's grip tighten on Delphine's shirt. "You tell the beginning and I'll tell the end"

"Okay" she says softly shifting Marie's weight slightly. "In France, about 4 years ago I'd been with my boyfriend for not long at all probably 2 months, when I found I was pregnant with her, she was accidental but it ended up being the best accident ever" she said looking down at Marie who was now dozing on her lap "my family didn't think so they basicly disowned me there and then, they were very disappointed in me, but he was great actually he told me he'd always look after me and was really supportive, things were good, too good I guess"

"Where is he now then?" I can't help but ask

"I don't know!" She says shakily "when I was about 8 months pregnant I woke up one morning and he had gone, just gone all his stuff everything, all I got was a post it on the fridge that said sorry. That was it gone. He left me 8 months pregnant with no family, completely alone."

"What! Who even does that" I question stroking her arm with my hand I can see she is fighting back tears.

"I never heard from him again. I still believed he'd come back though I stayed in the same flat and everything, but I never heard a word. I was sat in a flat alone with a screaming baby I Had no idea what to do with. Him leaving was the final straw for my parents I was no longer their daughter just some stupid girl who got pregnant then got left"

Tears were now freely rolling down her cheeks and I reach my hand up to her cheek and wipe the tears away.

"Hey" I say using the hand I still had on her face to turn her to look at me "your not stupid"

"A year and a half ago I moved her here. I'd accepted the fact that he was never coming back and I just wanted a better life for her I guess I thought I'd have a better chance away from constant reminders of him. I'd been here a month when I found dyad. They gave me a job and helped with my degree, they made it so easy because they paid for her child care and said I could have time off whenever I needed. I was simply working on the vaccines at the start I knew nothing about what else dyad where doing or what they were hiding."

"Human clones you mean" I said jokily

"I promise I didn't know, I'd been with dyad for about a year when I met Leekie he told me he had a new project to work on identifying a degenerative disease in samples"

"The clone disease?" I ask

"Oui, but I wasn't told about the clones or anything. I found out by chance I thought there was something odd about the samples and did some snooping and found a document with all the clones names, ID tags and monitors on"

"Wait what? Was I on there?"

"Oui," she replied nervously, I stiffened slightly realising that this was getting to the part where i came in.

"I took what I found to Aldous and he was so angry I'd found out, he told me that I'd put Marie in danger and I'd ruined any chance of a life for her. He said I'd have to give her up to protect her, but I couldn't she's my baby girl I couldn't just abandon her," she looked down at Marie who was now sitting on the floor at her feet playing with the tassels of the sofa throw.

"I tried to back out but they said I knew too much Aldous said dyad could offer protection for her that meant I could still see her, it was all that I wanted, her to be safe and with me. It was fine at first she lived in the dyad but I could see her whenever I wanted. Then it changed they told me they needed me to have a different role as your monitor" she said nodding to me. "I wanted to at first I was so interested by how they managed all the science but then they told me that the stakes had changed that the subjects were in danger they needed information quickly. They stopped me from seeing her when I wanted so I could only see her if I gave them useful information, that's why I.. "

"That's why you told them" I interrupted, I was beginning to understand that Delphine's betrayal was not motivated as I thought at first. I was beginning to see the side of dyad that Sarah saw the evil side which would use whatever means to get what they wanted.

"Oui, Aldous helped me though he said that he would let me see her if I..." She paused and looked uncomfortable, I gave her arm a small squeeze trying to encourage and reassure her.

"If if did something for him" she whispered quietly noting her fingers together in her lap. I was piecing things together now she had always been reluctant to talk about her relationship with Leekie now I knew why.

"When I stopped seeing him it went back to just upon me sharing information until Rachel became obsessed with Sarah. You have to understand I could leave or go against them when they still had her." She paused taking a deep breath "I've not seen her in 3 months" tears where again trailing down her cheeks "she stopped wanting information she wanted Sarah and Kira she said I could see her when I brought them in. I couldn't. A mother should never loose her child." She placed a hand lightly on Marie's head "I thought if I couldn't have her at least I could try to keep Kira with Sarah, I'm sorry I wanted to tell you, I was scared if she found I'd told someone she'd never let me see her again" she was now fully crying not just the silent tears that had been rolling throughout the story. I pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear

"shush you've got her now yeah we've got her now"


	3. Chapter 3

Our hug is cut short by Marie pushing herself between us.

"Ne pleures pas maman" she said clumsily wiping Delphine's face with her hands. Delphine let out a tearful giggle before kissing her on the forehead and uttering "merci bébé"

"Feeling slightly rejected here" I joke poking Marie in the side lightly, she giggles.

"Oh does that tickle" I say as I continue to tickle her sides, she begins to shriek and squirm into Delphine for protection, Delphine simply laughs and moves her arm away making Marie an easy target. Marie continues to scream in French at us before getting off Delphine's lap and running to the other side of the room.

"I tell you something" I say to Delphine she looks at me very seriously, worried about what I'm about to say,

"You're going to have to teach me French now"

She laughs hitting me with a stray cushion clearly relieved I only made a joke rather than had a serious comment about our new found family situation.

"Maman j'ai faim" Marie says moving closer to Delphine but giving me a wary look.

"D'accord bébé" Delphine says as she gets up from the sofa she walks towards the kitchen, I realise Marie must have been asking for food. I follow Delphine into the kitchen after switching on the TV for Marie.

I wrap my arms around Delphine's waist and put my head on her shoulder, she turns to look more at me.

"There I told you the beginning now it's your turn where did you find her?" She asks as she prepares a sandwich for Marie.

I tell her about finding Marie on my way back to the lab and her odd reaction to our picture.

"I didn't know what to think I was like ermm what is going on, I thought I was having a strange dream" I explain.

"So she was just wandering around? That's crazy, how did she get out. Her room was always secure I couldn't go without someone taking me with a key"

That confused me. I hadn't thought about how Marie came to be sat in the corridor or where she had been when she lived inside dyad.

"Get her to wash her hands will you," Delphine asks as she routes through the cupboard looking for a plastic beaker.

"Ermm yeah that's not really in my French vocab"

"She'll understand if you ask her in English, how do you think she knew what you were saying before"

I hadn't thought about this either it amazed me a girl who was not yet 4 being able to comprehend French and English. It was way behond me I could barely speak English right.

"What she speaks English, that's crazy"

"I wouldn't say speaks, she understands but her answers are often quite funny" Delphine replies as she shoos me out of the kitchen.

I take Marie into the bathroom to wash her hands and she is merrily chatting away to herself in French, I don't ask until she gives me a funny look and giggles at me.

"Woah no fair I don't speak French so I don't know what your laughing at"

"Tu as swish hairs" she says through giggles, Delphine was right about the funny answers I spin round which caused my dreads to swish through the air, Marie clapped and giggled again which lead me to believe I had understood the strange combination of incorrect English and French right.

When we got back to the lounge Delphine was sat on the sofa with a plate in her hand and a beaker on the table next to her.

"Ici Marie" she said indicating for Marie to sit on her knee, Marie did as she was told and Delphine handed her a sandwich after moving Marie's hair from her face. Seeing the two of them together I was amazed I had not seen the resemblance when I initially found Marie. Marie's hair although slightly lighter than Delphine's curled very similarly at the ends, they share the same pale complexion and same beautiful French accent.

"Do you think they know, that we have her?" She asks I can hear the fear in her voice knowing she must be afraid they would take Marie again.

"Probably" I say trying to make it sound like they know and are okay with it "they will have realised she's gone by now and there's loads of cameras they'll have seen me leaving with her"

"Do you.. Do you think they'll.." She stutters her voice shaky with fear.

"No it'll be okay they'd have come by now" I say trying to reassure her even though I'm not so sure myself, if dyad went to the trouble of housing a 3 year old just to manipulate Delphine I was fairly certain they would find a way to get her back, after all Marie was the only thing that kept Delphine at dyad.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 4. I tried to make it more personal to Cosima's thoughts so enjoy**

We then sat in a happy kind of silence filled with Marie exclaiming to things on the TV in what I am now describing as frenglish. I watched Marie in awe, her childish happiness was contagious Delphine and me ended up sharing many giggles watching her engrossed by the kiddies TV show. I am no longer shocked or upset about Marie's excistance being hidden from me, I now simply hope that we can be free from dyad chains and get on with our lives together. My family fantasies are ended abruptly when Delphine's phone rang.

She pulled it out of her pocket and showed me the screen the contact name simply read DYAD, we both looked at Marie who seemed un-phased by the blaring of the phone then back to each other.

"Don't answer it" I say quickly trying to spare Delphine a lying phone call which she was clearly afraid of.

"If I don't they'll get more persistent" she says bringing the phone to her left ear leaning towards me so I can also hear what is being said I'm glad she does as I was very egar to hear what dyad thought about what was going on, as Delphine had said before I am too nosy for my own good.

"Allo" Delphine answers

"Dr Cormier" a voice I recognise to to Rachel's utters on the other end of the line "we need to know where you are" Rachel's voice remains flat and unforgiving.

"At home" Delphine replys her eyes on Marie clearly hoping that she stays quiet for the duration of the phone call.

"Are you alone?"

"Oui, Cosima is at the shop" Delphine is now running her free hand through her hair trying to calm down she is obviously scared of what Rachel is planning.

"Good" Rachel says although she doesn't sound pleased. Delphine meets me eye with a look saying help me I hate the fact that I can't because if I did Rachel would know I was not I fact happily shopping and was actually eves-dropping on the conversation

"I'm sure you are aware Dr Cormier that desperate circumstances can call for desperate measures. Dyads hand has been forced we are trying a new approach. I thank you for your input" the line went dead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask as Delphine drops the phone from our ears and puts it on the table to the side of her.

"It means she knows we have her and she's planing something" Delphine replies her eyes on Marie.

"Why didn't she say she knew then? If she was coming to get her back wouldn't she have threatened or given a more direct indication" I take her hand and interlock our fingers "maybe this isn't about Marie at all"

She squeezed my hand clearly hoping the same as Marie stood up rubbing her eyes

"Maman je suis fatigué" Marie says with a yawn, with all the goings on I have lost track of time which happens quite often actually but when I look at the clock I realise it is actually quite late especially for a 3 year old. Delphine pulls Marie onto her lap rocking her softly "D'accord bébé" she whispers as she stands up. Then she stops.

"We didn't think this through" she said lightly "where.." She starts I interrupt "put her in the bed we'll fit in"

Delphine nods and proceeds to tuck Marie in before rejoining me on the sofa. I try not to intrude on the mother daughter bed time which has obviously not happened for a long time and simply enjoy my thoughts about how much I am enjoying seeing the motherly side of Delphine more and more.

"She's gorgeous you know" I say as slip my arm around Delphine's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before" she replies

"It's okay" I say pulling her closer "we'll keep her safe now, yeah" I don't think I have ever been more sure about anything in my life, I know that all I want is in this little flat with me in this single moment.

Delphine nods and we drift off cramped up together on a two piece sofa whilst Marie lays comfortably in our double bed.

I am awakened at 3 am by my phone ringing, but not my normal mobile, my clone phone. I know I have to answer that was the deal we made with the phones what ever time we always answer. I pull out from under Delphine waking her up in the process and grab the phone. I hope whatever is the matter is important enough to justify waking me and Delphine at such an unreasonable hour.

"Sarah do you know what time it is" I answer giving an apologetic look to Delphine who is rubbing sleep from her eyes on the couch.

"I don't care Cos, just shut up will you. They broke into Mrs S's house. They took Kira. Dyad have got Kira." Sarah's voice is full of anger and panic I hate to hear my sister like that.

"Woah slow down Sarah what's going on?" I ask walking hurriedly to Delphine so she can hear too, not something I would usually do especially as it was Sarah calling although in light of all Delphine has shared since me finding Marie and her allowing me to listen in to her phone call earlier, I trust her more than I ever have.

"I got a call from S she said a bunch of men came to the house fought their way in and snatched my daughter, your beloved dyad has taken Kira"

I looked at Delphine who was frozen, face filled with regret.

"This is my fault" she said in a whisper so Sarah couldn't hear "they lost Marie and went straight for Kira"

I squeezed her hand "Sarah come here yeah I think" I glance from Delphine to the sleeping figure of Marie in the bed "I think we need to talk"

"Something's happened Cos why would they just take Kira not me S said they didn't even ask for me they've got ruthless" then she hung up leaving me and Delphine in a uncomfortable silence. We both know what that something was. That something meant that dyad had lost control. That something came in the form of Delphine's daughter sleeping in my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

We waited in an uncomfortable silence I was thinking of things we could do. Delphine had shied away from my touch and ran her fingers through her hair as she always did when she was scared or stressed. She still did not get along with Sarah, now feeling responsible for Kira's kidnap I assumed she firmly believed she was about to get killed by a furious Sarah this thought had also crossed my mind as wondered how Sarah would react towards seeing her, I hated the constant tension between the two of them I didn't understand why Sarah couldn't trust me about Delphine. 20 minutes later there was a pounding on the door. I open the door and find Sarah on the door step. Tears of anger and desperation rolling down her face as she basically throws herself at me, pulling me in to a hug so tight it shows all she is feeling without words. Sarah releases me from the painful hug and proceeds to yell

"I bet you knew frenchie, I bet you ordered it"

"Woah shhhh Sarah Nonono calm down and will you be quiet" I said glancing at the open bedroom door hoping she had not woken Marie Sarah was not in the correct mood to meet a 3 year old.

"I will not calm down" Sarah continued to yell "that bloody Rachel has taken Kira"

Sarah's yells are interrupted by a cry from the bedroom Sarah spins quickly to look fully at the door and Delphine is quickly on her feet racing towards the room. The small figure of Marie appears at the door holding her arms out to Delphine in a similar way she did to me earlier "maman" she cries.

Delphine picks her up rubbing her back "oui bèbé" she mummers rocking Marie slightly in her arms.

Sarah stands open mouthed looking from Delphine to Marie and back repeatedly. I try to speak but don't know what to say ,'oh yeah Sarah that's Delphine's daughter who may or may not be part of the reason Kira was kidnapped' didn't quite cut it for me.

"What was the deal then my daughter for yours" Sarah spat at Delphine who is slowly moving towards the sofa Marie still in her arms.

"No Sarah it wasn't her, I brought Marie here" I interrupt just as Delphine was about to speak I knew Sarah was more likely to be calmer with me than Delphine. Sarah pushes her hands to her forehead.

"You did this" Sarah shrieks "you put your lying monitor above your sisters, we're your family Cos"

"Delphine's my family too" I yell angry too now as I felt protective I couldn't help it following the realisation that Delphine only lied to protect Marie not because she didn't care but because she cared too much. "I didn't know okay I can explain"

"Nah no way I'm done Cos" Sarah shouts moving towards the door

"Please just let her explain" Delphine pleads "I promise she didn't know who Marie was lwhen she brought her here, I didn't know that they were planing to take Kira just please sit down. We can help get Kira back"

Sarah stopped clearly slightly affected by the sad pleading tone of Delphine's voice.

"Go on then" Sarah spat the anger still clear in her voice but she had clearly calmed down enough to realise we could help to get into dyad.

I explain finding Marie in a dyad corridor and some of what Delphine told me just the parts about Marie being taken and Delphine kept from seeing her, I was hoping to show to Sarah that she and Delphine had more in common than she thought. During my tale Sarah had slumped in a chair anger fading to sadness.

"As much as I hated them having Marie they never hurt her she was always safe" Delphine adds to the silence that followed the story. "Kira will be too"

"I need to get her and fast" Sarah adds voice much calmer now "what if they fly her to the other side of the world"

"They won't they want you as well they just want to use her against you how they did with Marie" Delphine replies

"We have to work in the morning" I say trying to come up with a solution "so we could go into dyad"

"Not happening Kira's mine I'm going too" Sarah replies sharply.

"You could" I say "you could go with Delphine pretending to be me"

Delphine and Sarah both turned and stared at me.

"Both our cards have to be used otherwise they'll know that one of us is here with Marie right?, so if you go using yours" I gesture to Delphine "and Sarah pretends to be me and uses mine they won't notice anything different." I explain I realise this might not be the best plan ever walking straight into dyad but it was the only one we had.

"Although what about Marie?" I ask glancing at the sleeping child in Delphine's lap. "She can't go with you obvs but do you think she'd stay with me?"

"I think so but I'd rather not.."

"I'll keep her safe" I interrupt looking Delphine in the eye reassuringly "I'll take her somewhere they won't look"

"Felix" Sarah says "Cos could take her to the loft. Fee has proven himself as babysitter and child smuggler before"

We then had a plan formulated Delphine was going to find out as much as possible about what dyad knew about Marie's location and what they had done with Kira. Sarah was going to look for Kira in the building. I was to take Marie to Felix's and guard her with my life, I felt I owed it to Delphine to keep Marie with me at all times as I could see she was uncomfortable leaving her again even if she was with me.

I applied the finishing touches to Sarah's fake dreadlocked style as Delphine said goodbye to Marie. She kept her in a tight hug and I could see it was hard for her to let go.

"We'll be okay" I said rubbing my hand up and down Delphine's back "you're gunna have fun with Auntie Cosima yeah" I say to Marie who seems equally uncomfortable saying goodbye to her mother.

"Be safe" Delphine says as she passes Marie to me "call me if anything..."

"We'll be fine yeah" I interrupt trying to keep Delphine from upsetting herself "it's you two who need to be safe" I wave bye to Sarah and carry Marie through the door.


End file.
